Challenge 3
by Verbophobic
Summary: A third challenge.
1. Info

Challenge 3

1) Shunsui- And when the rest of the world walks out, I'll still be here

2) Kira- I'm the type of girl who bursts out laughing in dead silence at something that happened yesterday

3) Gin- I am the Girl... who can set the kitchen on fire... making a bowl of cereal

4) Kenpachi- strength does not come from winning. _Your struggles develop your strengths._ When you go through hardships and _decide not to surrender_, that is strength

5) Shunsui- I don't need gasoline to burn down a building, just these two hands and a lack of adult supervision.

6) Hisagi- It sucks when you know that you meed to let go but you cant... because you're still waiting for the impossible to happen.

7) Shinji- 1 out of 4 people in this country is mentally unbalanced. Thin of your 3 closest friends... if they seem okay, then you're the one!


	2. Kira: Yesterday

Lunch had just started. Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Avery were eating lunch on the roof again. No one was speaking. Everyone was stressed about how close to the war it was becoming. To Avery, the food tasted like ash.

Suddenly she broke out laughing. They all looked at he like she was crazy. She started to apologize, but a fit of laughter interrupted her.

"What's the matter, Avery?" Hisagi asked, worrying a bit about the color of her face. The lack of oxygen was getting to her.

"I-I get it now." When she finally stopped laughing she continued. "Yesterday I was talking to Drew, and she told me about when her, Shunsui, and Kira got drunk. She told me about how he was walking in at the end of the conversation, and then she told me about the conversation. I bel-mph mofn gdkfhg!" Avery was shut up by Kira's hand covering her mouth.

"Never, _never,_ mention that again. Please!" Avery started giggling again, her shoulder shaking from the force, but still she nodded.

When Kira sat down, he was red as a tomato. Quickly she used Hisagi as a shield from Kira. Then she told the story of how when Drew was talking about pounding and banging, he thought she was talking about sex, when she was really talking about fighting. Unfortunately, Hisagi could only hold off an extremely embarrassed Kira for so long while laughing. As Avery ran, she mentioned where the others could find the full story online. **"GO TO: http://(**_**EraseTheItalics)**_**.(**_**EraseTheItalic)s**_**com/stories/8850124/better-izuru-kyoraku-oneshot-bleach !!!!"** (This is not mine, but I love it. ^-^ Erase the italics to go there!)

**Theme-**

**I'm the type of girl who bursts out laughing in dead silence at something that happened yesterday.**


	3. Gin: Cereal

Gin was watching Avery make a bowl of cereal. Somehow she was struggling to make something so simple. He looked away from the girl when Aizen called his name. Listening to the stronger male, he was startled by Avery's yell.

He looked back and opened his eyes in surprise. Some of the kitchen was on fire. He started to laugh. "Now how da 'ell did ya catch the kitchen on fire? It's only a bowl uh cereal!" Gin gasped out between trying to catch his breath.

"I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!! NOW HELP ME PUT IT OUT!!!" Avery yelled at the laughing older male.

**Theme-**

**I am the girl... who can set the kitchen on fire... making a bowl of cereal**.


	4. Kenpachi: Strength

Avery had had enough from the large man--who was a full two feet taller than her-- and his verbal abuse. He always talked about how weak she was. She may not have been physically strong, but her mental strength, which was sitting upon a knife's edge, was incredible.

"Oi, 'Pachi!" He was going to be chastised. "Kenpachi! I'm talking to you! Oi, bastard, turn the fuck around!" He finally looked at her, but it was only over the shoulder. "You have no _fucking_ idea of what true strength is do you?"

He laughed at her and told her he had won more fights than the number of days she'd been alive.

"Strength does not come from winning. _Your struggles develop your strength._" He told her he could beat her any day, so she should shut up.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you could pound me to a bloody pulp. You may be physically stronger than me, but I could last longer than you ever could." His reply was that he would defeat the enemy before her.

"So? The hardships that I go through and when I _decide not to surrender_ are what have made me strong. You wouldn't last a minute against me in anything besides a fight."

Kenpachi Zaraki took her up on the challenge. They went through challenge after challenge. This went on for days until he gave up. When he called her the loser of every challenge, she stood there waiting for the next challenge. The day he gave up, he asked her why she hadn't gave up, why she still wanted to continue.

"To show you I _am_ strong because, even you, the strongest person I know, don't have the strength or will to continue this challenge; but I do. That is my strength. Are you still quitting?" Avery stared him. Even though he was physically stronger and bigger, she still wanted to continue the challenge.

He did something she wasn't expecting; he turned and left, but his words stayed in her head and heart. "You're right. You are strong."

**Theme-**

**Strength does not come from winning. **_**Your struggles develop your strengths.**_** When you go through hardships and **_**decide not to surrender**_**, that is strength.**


	5. Shunsui: Lack of Supervision

Revenge--it was his reason for hiring her. Fun was hers for agreeing to help. He said he needed something completely destroyed, and she loved destroying. Shunsui never said who it was against, and she wouldn't ask. He never said why he wanted revenge; she never said why she agreed. She was completely unaware of the reason.

When she learned that the job was to burn down a building, she was overjoyed. She always loved to watch stuff burn. He told her to wait ten minutes so he could go out and buy gas and left. She grinned to herself; ten minutes was more than enough time.

At the gas station, Shunsui just finished paying for the gas. The clerk was giving him an odd look when _boom_! A building in the direction he came from exploded. Leaving the gas right where it was, he ran toward the building. Halfway there, he heard a merry whistle come from an alleyway close to him.

Once he reached the alley, he realized that the shrill sound came from the woman, Avery, whom he hired. Asking her what happened, she told him that the job was done. Not a mark was on the girl, yet she had exploded a building with nothing but her bare hands?

"Love, I don't need gas to burn down a building, just these two hands and a lack of adult supervision." She waved goodbye as she walked out into the now crowded street.

Theme-

I don't need gasoline to burn down a building, just these two hands and a lack of adult supervision.


	6. Hisagi: Broken

Avery was sitting there, yet again, waiting for him. She hated it. It was so hard--too hard. Getting up slowly, she looked around, took two steps, then turned back around and sat down. She sat back down and cried.

Renji found her later that night still sitting there. He knew what was happening and how she felt. Seeing her act that way always made him let go. How she acted is the way he used to toward Rukia. He sat down next to her and waited.

He figured Avery must be waiting for Hisagi again. Shuuhei would ask her to meet him, then blow her off for his drinking buddies. He understood how much it sucked for her. All because she knew she needed to let go and couldn't; she hurt.

"I'm waiting for the impossible again, aren't I, Renji?" Her voice brought the older male out of his own memories.

"Just as I was," Renji told her. They sat together and waited. They would wait until Hisagi released her or she became too broken.

Theme-

It sucks when you know that you need to let go, but you can't... because you're still waiting for the impossible to happen.


	7. Shinji: Mentally Unstable

"Hey Shinji, I heard that one out of four people are mentally unstable. Do you think any of us are?" Avery asked her six foot friend.

"Well, think of your three closest friends," Shinji waited till she nodded. "Do they seem okay?" When she nodded once more, he sighed. "Then it is you."

A look of surprise and hurt quickly crossed her face before she scoffed. "Even _I_ could have told you that, Shinji. I just wanted to know if what I heard was true." She turned and walked away, feeling slightly hurt.

Arms wrapped around the tiny girl. Shinji spoke softly in her ear. "You maybe a mentally unstable person, but you're _my_ mentally unstable person. Got it?" When she nodded, he turned her head and gave her a sweet slow kiss. When he pulled away he said one more thing before she could skip away. "Now go be mentally unstable with Mashiro, and don't get killed by Kensei. 'Cause I love _my_ mentally unstable person."

Theme-

One out of four people in this country is mentally unbalanced. Think of your three closest friends. If they seem okay, then you're the one!


End file.
